


between sun and moon

by sidewinder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Feelings Realization, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: In the silence between whisper and shout, the space between wonder and doubt...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11
Collections: Slash_The_Drabble





	between sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [slash_the_drabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com) community prompt #605: Insomnia, and with some loose inspiration from "Between Sun and Moon" by Rush.

Dean shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. _I’m getting too old for sleeping in a car,_ he thought, his neck stiff and his right leg tingling from pins and needles. But they’d been too exhausted after taking down a family of ghouls to even make it to the next town and locate a motel. Dean had pulled over on the side of a quiet country road and declared he was done for the night.

Now he regretted that decision, because while Sam was snoring away in the back, he couldn’t relax in the cramped front passenger seat. 

He peered out the passenger window, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dark. It took a moment, but then he recognized the shadowy outline of Castiel’s figure against the night sky, standing there in the open field. 

No point just sitting there wishing he could sleep; he might as well join Cas.

The summer night air was cool, the hay field recently mowed and bailed. The sky was clear and out here, with no cities or street lights nearby, the stars all glittered and shone bright. Cas was staring up at them as Dean approached, and Dean said nothing for a while, joining Cas in silent appreciation.

In time Dean’s attention drifted to his angelic companion, his eyes taking in the otherworldliness of him, never fully disguised in his rumpled trench coat and messy hair. His gaze seemed as distant as the stars above and Dean wondered what he could be thinking, if it was even in his ability to understand. 

_He could be up there with the stars, and yet he chooses to be down here, in the dirt and muck of humanity. With us._

“Do you ever miss it?” Dean asked.

Cas’s answer was slow and measured. “I have seen the stars up close; I remember them well. But there are many things here on Earth I have still to experience.”

Typical Cas. Dean watched the stars with him until his neck seized up again, and a yawn escaped his lips. Cas said, “You should rest. It was a difficult day.”

“Can’t sleep. These middle-aged bones aren’t happy getting jammed up against the dashboard any longer.”

Cas looked at him, then stepped to the side, shrugging off his coat. He spread it on the ground and sat cross-legged beside it, beckoning for Dean to join him. 

Dean hesitated, only for a second. He sat down and then stretched out, unsure how the thin outer garment suddenly felt like the softest mattress he’d ever lain upon. He looked up at the stars, at Cas, who blessed him with one of his rare, sweet smiles. Dean almost expected Cas to lean down and kiss him, the way he was looking at Dean in that instant. 

And Dean realized, for the first time, that he’d love it if Cas did.

Instead Cas touched his forehead and said, “Sleep, Dean.” And he drifted off to dreams of faraway stars, carried forth on angel wings.


End file.
